The Second Coming
by Wannabeactress54
Summary: It's been a month since The Final Endgame. Zoe, Dan, Tom and Aneisha have a brand-new start and a brand new mission. What happens when something goes wrong? Will games be played or will lives be lost?
1. Missions

**Mi High The Second Coming.**

'"_**They can take down entire governments; make a virus that controls the whole universe... but what they really want..." Dan trailed off.**_

"_**Is me..." Zoe continued, "But they can't have me" Dan smiled and they both looked at the burning Sternum, with no regrets.' **_

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

Dan and Zoe walked through the gates of St Hearts, ready for a new school year. Tom and Aneisha saw them smiling at each other, probably at something Dan had said. "Why can't they just except that they like each other?" Aneisha said to Tom.

"I don't know... I mean, I thought that they would get together, after what happened at Sternum, Dan fought every KORPS agent he came across, just to get to her" Tom replied to her.

"Tom... I have to tell you something..." Aneisha started. Tom nodded as a signal for her to carry on. "Tom, I..." Aneisha was then cut off, as Dan and Zoe were walking towards them. Dan started to talk "I hate school, what makes it worse is that Melissa sits right in front of me, the stupid..." Dan was about to say something very rude, but Zoe cut him off. "Well at least we are on missions most of the time anyways, that covers school AND Melissa" dan smiled at her comment. Their pencils started buzzing and they all ran off to the lift.

(At the new KORPS HQ)

"Mastermind, how are we going to get V95?" The Crime-Minister asked her boss, although she was certain what the answer was going to be.

"Crime-Minister, we don't need V95 anymore. She was created to be me, but I have transferred into Dr Steinberg, so she doesn't have a purpose anymore..." The Mastermind trailed off evilly.

"So what do you want me to do Master?" She asked.

"Dispose of her, I don't care how you do it... just don't blow her up, because if her logo (You know, V.9.5.Z.O.E.6) gets blown up, we won't be able to create anymore clones." He replied.

"Yes master... I know the perfect way to do it... I will kill her." The Crime Minister told him, "and this time, no one will get in our way..." She trailed off as she walked away, laughing like an evil maniac. (Well... she is one but you get the idea)

All four spies went down into the lift. Dan looked sideways at Zoe and saw how beautiful she looked. As they came out of the lift, Frank started talking. "Agents, this mission you are preparing for is highly dangerous, if anyone gets anything wrong you may be killed, or worse, locked up." Frank looked up at the agents and Dan whispered something to Zoe. "Frank NEEDS to get his priorities right" he whispered. Zoe was trying to hold back a laugh, but instead she covered it with a slightly weird cough and then looked back up at Frank. "Sorry Frank, cold..." She trailed off with Frank giving her a knowing glance, because she never got ill.

"Anyway, agents let's get to the gadgets then shall we?" all four of them nodded. "Zoe, you have a knock-out gun, one shot and it'll knock someone out cold for hours." He handed the gun to the red haired girl. "Dan, you'll have an invisibility cloak. Like the name, when you put it on, you'll be invisible to the naked eye, it covers up to three people, but in some cases, it'll only cover two." He handed the cloak to Dan who excitedly put it into his back-pack. "Aneisha, in here there's a disguise, just in case, with earrings that, if you put them on a wall or door, you can listen in to other people's convocations and there'll also be a small can of knock-out spray in your pockets, only use it in times of danger..." Frank then trailed off, as he gave the outfit carefully to Aneisha. "The location that we suspect is a warehouse in Essex..." They all nodded, then Aneisha went to get changed, and Dan went to call his family, saying that he was going over to a mate's house, so he might be late home. Tom was just listening to music, with his headphones on. "Zoe..." Frank said to the red haired girl.

"Yes Frank?" Zoe replied.

"If you like the boy, then A) be sure that he likes you too and B) If he hurts you, or puts you in danger, then I will literally kill him. (Obviously not REALLY kill him, a figure of speech) I am like a father figure to you Zoe so I am just trying to look out for you..." Frank trailed off to see Zoe looking astonished, "Oh yeah, and I am a spy so I can tell how people are feeling...Zoe...good luck" Frank then finished, and then walked off, probably to call Stella. She was then joined by Aneisha and Dan, and they all went up into the lift.

When they were nearly there, Dan started talking to Zoe, whilst Aneisha was further behind. "Zoe... I just want to say that no matter what happens in there, I won't let them touch you, I promise."

"Dan, I know you want to protect me, but don't worry about me, I am more worried about you. I can always defend myself, but I swear, if KORPS take you, I'll never forgive myself..." she trailed off to see Aneisha, REALLY ahead of them both now. "Dan, what I'm trying to say is that..." Zoe was cut off by Dan.

"Zoe London, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. He didn't have to say anymore as they both kissed. They broke apart 2 minutes later, when Zoe ran off to Aneisha. 'I will keep her safe, no matter if it results in something, really awful...' His thoughts trailed off as he too, ran to Zoe and Aneisha, as they reached their location...

**Hi! Sorry if my other stories have been deleted, as my account was hacked, but I have changed my password. As you can see, this story is a bit like my other ones, but truthfully, it isn't! There will be a lot of differences! Please review, follow or favourite! xxx**


	2. Destiny

Chapter Two

**Hi! This is my second chapter of 'The Second Coming' hope you like it! Please review!**

They all ran, and ran, and ran. Down hallways, across gardens, on top of roofs, until they came to a particular looking room. In that room there were two tall and strong looking KORPS agents. Zoe and Aneisha were closest to the door, and Dan was just behind them. The door opened and out came the two KORPS agents. Zoe, Dan and Aneisha were standing against the wall, trying to be as quiet as they could. Both KORPS agents were just about to turn the other way, not noticing a thing, until Zoe sneezed. "Achoo!" Then, the two Korps agents turned around, saw the three of them and got into their fighting positions.

"Zoe!" Aneisha stated.

"Sorry – I don't know what's wrong. I never get ill; I was created with perfect health!" Zoe cried. Then, the three of them got into their fighting positions. They all began to fight.

**(At MI9 HQ)**

"How are they getting on Tom?" Frank asked.

"They're doing okay so far, Aneisha and Zoe are running ahead, and Dan is behind, for some reason though, Zoe is looking a little pale." Tom replied. Frank nodded, then he went to work on one of his latest inventions, and Tom started to read one of the latest Blade Quest books.

**(At KORPS HQ)**

"Master, when will we have V95?" The Crime Minister asked her boss.

"Don't worry... she will come to us eventually..." The Mastermind trailed off,

"How can you be so sure of that, Master?" She asked.

"Trust me, If it comes between the ones she loves and can't live without, she will eventually give up... but for now... try and kill her or lure her here, use someone as bait, I don't know. She has to die. It's her destiny."

"Yes Master, and this time, nothing can get in our way... Hahaha! " She laughed evilly again, and walked out the room, to plan her next attack. Little did they know, the red haired girl they were both talking about was in their sights.

More and more Korps agents came as they were fighting. "Dan! Aneisha! I can't hold them off for long!" Zoe shouted, as she was fighting the majority of agents. Dan was fighting the rest of the agents, and Aneisha was trying to get dressed in her disguise. "Zoe! Hold on!" Dan replied. As he fought off his last Korps agent, he ran towards Zoe, helping her defeat the different Korps agents that she had to face. Aneisha then finished getting into her disguise and defeated the last Korps agent. Zoe and Dan shot her a grateful look. She then focused on Zoe, as she looked really sick. "Zoe, are you okay?" Aneisha said worriedly.

"Yes, Aneisha, I feel fine, I just..." That's all Zoe managed to get out before she fainted.

**(At MI9 HQ)**

"Tom? Tom!" Tom looked up from his book to find Dan looking really worried, down the CCTV camera in the Korps HQ.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Tom asked his friend. Frank came in scratching his forehead and looking confused, as he too started to join in Tom and Dan's conversation.

"Tom, Frank, its Zoe we don't know what happened... she looked really ill... and now she's fainted! What do we do... what do we do... she never gets ill! Zoe has got perfect health; she was created with perfect health! What do we do!?" Dan shouted, holding Zoe in his arms. Frank panicked, as Zoe was like a daughter to him.

"Okay... I'll... call Stella... arrange for Swat team...and... Medical team and a full scan on Zoe" Frank said through the communicators, then he walked off, to call Stella. Tom was worried as well; one of his only best friends could be seriously hurt.

Ten minutes later, Frank came back; he looked as if he had been crying. "Frank, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I've called Stella, she said that she will arrange a full medical team and Swat team to go to Zoe, Dan and Aneisha and rescue them, as more Korps agents are on their way to them. She doesn't know why Zoe was sick or why she fainted like that..."

"But?" Tom questioned.

"But, there may be something wrong. It started when they came to the room with all the agents in... Yes?"Frank asked Tom and he nodded. "Well, Stella thinks the Crime Minister AND the Mastermind are planning something to do with Zoe. Not a mind transplant... something else" Frank explained. "Just, don't tell Dan, or he'll be worried out of his mind." He added.

"Okay, don't worry I won't, I just hope that Zoe will be okay, she is one of my friends." Tom replied. Frank nodded, and then he walked off. What they didn't know was that The Crime Minister was listening into their every word.

**Will Zoe be okay? What is the Crime Minister up to? Will any new relationships develop? Find out soon! Thank You to everyone's kind reviews! Please keep Reviewing, following and please favourite! Thanks ;)**


	3. Knowing

Chapter Three

**Hi! This is the one you've been waiting for, chapter three! Please enjoy!**

**(Outside KORPS HQ)**

"Dan! How's Zoe doing? Any improvements?" Aneisha questioned Dan as she came back from releasing any MI9 agents who had recently been captured.

"Not good Neish... in fact even worse than before..." Dan trailed off sadly, he almost chocked as he held back his tears. '_Why is Zoe ill? What's happened to her? How do we get her back...' _Dans thoughts trailed off as Aneisha put her arm around him to comfort him. Their silence ended as Stella and The SWAT team came to them in a helicopter and took them away to HQ.

**(Deep inside KORPS HQ)**

"How long does she have?" The Crime Minister asked The Mastermind. She hoped the answer would be in a few hours, but the Mastermind was known to disappoint.

"V95 has about a day to live, two maybe. I would kill her sooner but the poison that our stupid stupid agents had on their hands when they attacked her simply wasn't strong enough to kill the pet straight away, she may even survive this, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve and trust me, my sleeve is big." As soon as he said that the Crime Minister looked disappointed, as she didn't want Zoe in her life anymore. The Mastermind sensed this disappointment, "Oh but don't worry Crime Minister, she will be dealt with soon enough," he added on. She then smirked as no MI9 agent knew what was coming.

**(At MI9 HQ)**

Dan, Aneisha, Stella and Zoe came out of the lift with Zoe in his arms. It was a Sunday, which meant that nobody else was in the school. Mr McNab and Mr Flatley thought that Frank was fixing the drain pipes in the Staff toilets, Frank's usual excuse.(talk about Dodgy) As soon as the three of them joined Frank and Tom inside the Headquarters, they pulled out an empty table and put Zoe on it. Tom looked at Aneisha and saw that her eyes were red and puffy. He suddenly went and put an arm around her. He also saw that Dan's eyes were more red and puffy than Aneisha's, but, he couldn't exactly put an arm around him could he? Frank eyed the four of them, knowingly. Stella then broke the silence yet again. "Team, we have a new mission and a problem. The problem is that KORPS are alive, yet again. They could be anywhere and at anytime. The new mission is that A. We have to know what happened to Zoe, and to make sure that she doesn't get any worse. B. We all have to investigate why KORPS aren't behaving like... well like KORPS. I am relieved that they aren't kidnapping anyone, or taking over the world, trust me. But... something isn't right..." Stella trailed off to find everyone looking suspicious. Dan then looked over at Zoe.

"I agree with Stella, something isn't right... Zoe only started feeling and looking sick when we reached that room inside Korps HQ. I have the feeling that Korps are up to something, and the result of it will be something awful..." Dan trailed off to find everyone looking at him. Tom was just staring at the computer, going through the CCTV camera at Korps HQ in slow motion.

"Hey guys..." Tom started; "I've found something..." everyone then suddenly started staring at the computer screen, apart from Dan who was just staring at Zoe. Everyone in the room then gasped in shock.

**(Inside KORPS HQ) **

"Master, we've hacked the MI9 CCTV cameras and at first, they were blind, and didn't know what we were up to... but..." the Crime Minister trailed off.

"But?" The Mastermind questioned.

"They've found out Operation Red..." The Crime Minister trailed off and looked at The Mastermind's (Well Dr Steinberg's, but you get the Picture) face. His emotions, if he had any, looked shocked, angry, but most of all amused, which she found confusing, but she soon found out why. "The blonde boy, Dan, who rescued V95 has fallen in love with her, so has the boy genius with, Aneisha is she called? And Frank London has fallen in love with the head of MI9! Maybe we can use this to our advantage..." he trailed off.

"Yes, of course Master, if I wasn't a cold hearted criminal, I might've cried. MI9 will be destroyed. We will kill V95 and watch the rest of them as the life drains from their eyes!" The Crime Minister finished and walked off into the distance, laughing wildly.

**Dun Dun Dun! What is Operation Red? What did the team see through the CCTV footage? Will Zoe come back to life? Find out later on in the story! Thank-You for all the follows, favourites and reviews! Please continue as it'll help me a lot! ;-) xxx**


	4. Waking

Chapter four

**Hi! This is Chapter four! Enjoy! X**

**(MI9 HQ)**

On the CCTV footage, the team gasped as they saw footage of Korps agents talking to one another. Tom zoomed in to listen to their convocation.

"_Guess what! Guess what!"_

"_What? What is going on?"_

"_The Mastermind told me that someone special is coming today, V9 something, anyway he said to prepare Operation Red!"_

"_Oh my God! Does that mean..."_

"_Yes! They don't need V95 anymore! After the Crime Minister died, the mastermind said to dispose of her! No more hard work!"_

"_Ya!" They clapped their hands in unison._

"_Later!"_

And then they both walked into the room, then the footage saw Zoe, Dan and Aneisha outside the workroom. You could also notice a funny poison gas coming from that room. It went straight pass Aneisha and Dan, instead it went into Zoe!

"Oh no!" Tom exclaimed. "That wasn't just any poison gas! It was Aconite! A poison that kills. The good news, is that they didn't put enough in the gas to kill Zoe, there maybe a chance that she'll come out of this alright!" Tom exclaimed. Aneisha looked happy, but at the same time really worried and upset for her friend. Frank too looked happy, but he felt on edge. He loved Zoe (as a daughter figure of course) and he wasn't going to give up on her. Dan felt shocked, I mean finding out that one of the most evilest people alive was killing the one he loved... "I'm going to find those monsters!" Dan shouted and was about to walk into the lift when Frank stopped him.

"Dan, wait, this could be a trap, if the Mastermind planned this out from the start, he would have known everything! Be reasonable!" Frank argued. Dan knew he was right. He sighed, and then made his way back to Zoe...

**(KORPS HQ)**

"Mastermind, they're doing exactly as we planned..." The Voice trailed off. They both watched as Frank put a hand in front of Dan, stopping him. They always knew that Frank would presume it was a trap. It was, of course, Zoe would wake up eventually, they needed to get her. Her destiny was that she would be killed by the most evilest man alive, which was The Mastermind. Then they would destroy MI9. Long live Korps... or will they?

**(MI9 HQ)**

A few hours later, Tom and Aneisha had gone home, and Frank was in his room, working on yet another gadget. Dan was still sat beside Zoe. "Come on Zoe. Wake up please!" He whispered to her loudly. He then leant in and gave her a kiss. "Zoe I love you! Please wake up!". What he then saw was a miracle.

**(Zoe's Mind)**

Zoe opened her eyes once more in the cold dark place that was her mind. Oh how she missed Dan and the others. She missed Dan especially, but then began to think what the others had done for her in the past, and felt tears go down her face. "Come On Zoe! Wake up Please!" She heard Dan shouting.

"Dan... DAN!" she shouted back. She then felt Dan kiss her, and she needed to kiss back.

"Come on Zoe please!" Dan was her strength. She felt herself lift her eyelids and...

**(KORPS HQ)**

"Master!" The voice shouted all of a sudden. The Mastermind walked towards the camera and couldn't believe what he saw. Dan was her boyfriend. Something for her to keep living for. That really ticked the mastermind off, because he wanted her to die. But, he wasn't stupid. Put two and two together... she would only give herself up for him if he was here, if he was threatened. "Voice!" the Master shouted. "Operation Red is almost complete..."

**Sorry for short chappie! Hope you enjoyed! I wanted to bring Zoe back to life because I love her character too much!**

**How will the team react to Zoe? What lies ahead for Dan? Who is the voice? Find out in the next two – three chapters! xxx**


	5. Reunion

Chapter five

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated since a while back. I was on holiday! School is only in a few days, so this story may be updated slowly. Hope you enjoy!**

"_Come____on Zoe please!" Dan was her strength. She felt herself lift her eyelids and..._

She, Zoe London was alive and as strong as ever! As soon as her eyelids were fully lifted, she felt Dan's strong arms around her. "Zoe! You're alive! I thought we, I thought I lost you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll never lose me Daniel! I love you too much!" Zoe replied. Then they kissed. This kiss was different, deep and passionate, because they thought they were going to lose each other. After what felt like a lifetime, they parted and smiled at each other. They then heard a cough come from the other end of the room. It was Frank. They then turned a bright shade of red. "Frank!" Zoe said awkwardly. He then coughed again.

"Zoe! I can't believe it! You're alive, you're here!" Frank exclaimed. She then stood up, but then fell down to the floor, as her legs weren't strong enough yet. Dan rushed to her side, then sat her back up on the table. Frank then walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Zoe, you don't know how relived I am, I thought that you would... you know..." Frank said. Dan flinched as he knew what Frank was on about. He couldn't bear the thought of Zoe dying, he wouldn't be able to live.

"Yes... I know... Frank... you can let go now..." Zoe said out of breath. Frank sent her an apologetic look, and then went to call Stella, Tom and Aneisha to tell them that Zoe was alive.

"Zoe... I'm never going to lose you again, you're never going to lose me either, I love you and I'm never going to let them take you, or poison you again, I promise!" Dan said.

"Dan, don't make promises that you and I both know, you can't keep..." Zoe trailed off as she lay down to rest before the others came to see her, leaving Dan in thought. 'We are going to have the rest of our lives together, I will make sure of that, we have forever...' Dan trailed off from his thoughts, as he too, lay down next to Zoe, who was sound asleep.

But, the question is do they?

**(At Korps.)**

"Master, how long do we have before the plan takes effect?" The Voice asked her master.

"Oh... not long now... MI9 will soon be no more!" The Mastermind replied to his evil side-kick.

The Mastermind looked around to see the massive, modern looking building he built. "I just can't believe that we built this together, after what happened at Sternum – I mean, you were there, weren't you? When it happened, and MI9 ruined all our plans..."he trailed off to see The Voice nod. "Ten years. TEN YEARS! That's how long we planned it for. And MI9 destroyed every last bit of it!" The Mastermind exclaimed angrily. The Voice looked shocked; her master was never as angry as this.

"Master, don't worry. This plan will go ahead and destroy MI9, every last but of them. MI9 was the past, and Korps is the future!" She said. The Mastermind looked pleased, but also worried, as he didn't want this plan to fail.

**(MI9 HQ)**

Aneisha and Tom came down the MI9 lift to find Dan, Frank and Stella. "Where's Zoe?" Aneisha asked curiously.

"She's just asleep at the moment, I'll go and wake her up." Dan replied, he then went down to Zoe's room. Aneisha and Tom just stared in shock as they both noticed all the rooms in HQ that went unnoticed by them. After a few minutes waiting, Zoe finally came down the corridor, into the main part of the MI9 base.

"ZOE!" Aneisha shouted. She then ran up to the red haired girl and hugged her tightly as she was so amazed that her best friend could survive this.

"Hey, I missed you too Neish." Zoe said after Aneisha had let go of her. Tom was also happy to see his best friend, and hugged her slightly. Tom wasn't a big hugger, so Zoe knew that he was REALLY happy and relieved to see her. Stella also hugged Zoe. "Zoe, just know this, you're like a daughter to me and Frank, and we hated that you could die." Stella whispered to her. Zoe then felt a tear run down her cheek, but she brushed it off before anyone noticed. She and Stella both went to re join the others as they all crowded around Frank's desk. Zoe had insisted to Dan that she was okay, and wanted to get on with the mission straight away, he didn't want to argue with her, so he agreed. "Team, we have a new mission for you. It is dangerous so we need Zoe and Tom to stay in the base whilst Stella, Dan, Aneisha and myself go and infiltrate a Korps base. We need to find out what their next plan is." Frank finished to find everyone agreeing. Zoe badly wanted to do this mission, but she didn't want to push her luck, so she too agreed to stay on COMS with Tom. After a while, and after Zoe and Dan kissed, as she was worried for him, Aneisha, Dan, Stella and Frank went up into the lift and made their way to the Korps base. It was mission on. Little did they know, it was going to be one hell of a ride.

**(Korps.)**

The Mastermind and The Voice watched as the MI9 tracker they put on Dan and Aneisha was slowly heading towards their base. "Master, should we put operation Red into action?" The voice asked her Master. The Mastermind just nodded as he was going to be amused as he fully well knew that he was going to get his prize...

**Well... The Voice is a she! But who is she? What is operation Red? What will occur in the Mission? What is the fate of the team? All will be revealed in the next shocking chapter! Updated soon! And please carry on reviewing, favouriting and following! It really helps me! xxx**


	6. School

**Hi! I did start back to school today, so I probably wont be updating for a while! But this is the one you've been waiting for so please enjoy!**

**(MI9 HQ)**

Tom and Zoe were chatting about the latest blade quest book, as Zoe was into them as well as Tom. "Tom?" Zoe asked,

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Well I am just really worried about the others! Do you know where they are at the moment?" She asked him.

"Well if I look on the computer, right in front of me and you, we'll see the red dots, four of them to be exact." He replied as if it was obvious. It was. But Zoe wasn't good at the technical things.

"Oh right yes... sorry Tom" and then they carried on chatting.

**(Korps.)**

"Stella and Aneisha, go down the eastern corridor, Dan and I will take the west," Frank said as he was running towards the building. It was quite big. All of them nodded and ran, Dan and Frank went one way, Aneisha and Stella went another. A good ten minutes later they arrived at a room. They had both passed many rooms in the Korps warehouse and didnt give any of them a second thought. When they arrived outside of this one, they got a strange feeling, almost as if they were being pulled towards it.

**( School – One day before the mission)**

Mr McNab was teaching maths. Mathematics, as he liked to call it. He looked at his class, the seemed to be enjoying this. After all, he was trying to give them as much as a military education as possible. Little did he know, that four of the young teens he taught, were already given a sort of Military life, six weeks training the previous summer.

Melissa was sat in her usual seat, at the front, in front of Zoe and Dan. She was the class president after all. She didn't know that Zoe and Dan were going out. No one knew apart from Aneisha and Tom. She was planning on giving Dan this letter that she wrote for him. As Mr McNab was droaning on about x-4+8=D or something, she read her letter for the billionth time that day, in her mind.

_Dear Dan,_

_Well, this isn't what I thought it was going to be like. Let me tell you somethings about myself. Firstly, I would just like to say, I HATE Zoe. No offence, but if you want to be near me, stay away from her. I know that you two are quite close now, but sometimes, I swear, you act like she'll be the death of you. Secondly, I am the Class President. Don't take that for being a nerd, or something. Zoe is sort of the same as me, she likes physics, that is nerdy, don't you think? But you still like her. I HATE Physics, but you don't seem to like me that much. That'll change though, don't worry. Finally, well I'll just say it. I'm in love with you! Totally. If you like me too, then meet me at the gardens of the school. You probably don't know about that but, just follow the end corridor and you'll find it._

_Yours Lovely_

_Melissa xoxo_

She sighed. She shouldn't have added on that she hated Zoe, she looked around at them laughing at each other. Sighing again, she began to rip her letter up and write a new one. She WOULD have Dan. No matter who OR what got in her way, not even her darkest secret could get in the way of this one.

**(Korps.)**

Dan and Frank kept on being drawn towards that room. They looked inside, to find Aneisha and Stella tied up with a cut and some bruises on their faces. Just as they were both about to barge in, the door opened. "Daniel Morgan, how very nice to meet you. We must stop meeting like this... and Agent London, come to save your beloved?" The Voice trailed off and snapped her fingers. At least 30 Korps agents came and attacked Dan and Frank. They tried but couldn't defeat them. They too, were tied up with at least ten bruises on their faces. Frank was also knocked out. Dan though, was still awake, and even though every bone in his body ached, he came up with a genius idea. He switched on his communicator with the hope that Zoe, his girlfriend and the one he loved, was there.

**(MI9 HQ)**

Back inside the HQ, Tom and Zoe were working on a new gadget, or TRYING to work on a new gadget. All of a sudden, Dan's communicator went online. Tom and Zoe rushed over to the computers. "Dan...Dan?!" Tom tried. No one answered. Zoe was worried. All of a sudden they heard voices.

"Get the preparation chair ready..." The Voice said. "Operation Red is basically a code word. Every clone we ever made had red hair operation red basically means we get the girl..." She trailed off. They then heard some gasping noises coming from Dan and some water noises, and the connection broke.

"Dan? Dan!?" Zoe cried. Tom was panicking, what were they going to do without Frank? All of a sudden Zoe grabbed her communicator and some important gadgets and set off towards the lift.

"Oh no no no Zoe! You are NOT going! Dan would want you to stay!" Tom protested.

" Tom, Dan is in trouble, i don't care if i die, but I am going... Tom are you coming with me? Imagine if it was Aneisha!" Zoe answered. Tom knew that he wasn't going to get a choice, Dan would want him to go with Zoe. So he too went and joined her in the lift. They then set off to the Korps warehouse.

**(Korps.)**

Stella and Aneisha woke up, and so did Frank. "Dan, are you alright?" Frank whispered. Dan nodded. He didn't have the strength to speak. He did almost drown in water, after all.

"You have no idea who I am..." The Voice said slowly. She was in the shadows so no one could see her. " Dan, you might know me. I have a side kick, as well. Your little friend. _Melissa._ But, she cant be with you today, class calls..." She trailed off with a smug smile on her face. Dan was going to protest, but he didn't, he should have known.

"I am..." she walked out of the shadows to reveal herself. Everyone gasped. Everyone knew. She was Dan's sister, Jessica. Before anyone could say anything, two figures appeared.

"Let...Them...Go..." One of the figures said. Jessica had a smug smile on her face again.

"Well well well... It's been a long time... V95!" Jess said. Zoe looked at her. She knew that she was going to die, she hoped not. Luck wasn't on her side though. Or was it?

**Is Zoe really going to die? What will Jessica face? Will there be anymore torture or sacrifice? Next chapter soon! Xxx Please keep reviewing xxx**


	7. I love you

**Last Chapter! Wanted this ending, there will be a sequel! x**

Zoe growled at Jessica. "as I said, Let...them...go! Why keep them here, they haven't done anything!" Zoe shouted at jess, then Jess snapped her fingers, causing Korps agents to tie Tom up too. Aneisha looked between the two of them, not sure how they knew each other, it was almost as if Jessica could read their minds.

"Ah... fellow agents, you're all probably wondering how I know V95 then?" Jess questioned, "Well, two years ago, before V9- oh ok, before Zoe became an MI9 agent, she and I were best friends. Dan, you wouldn't have known because you were always staying over at your mates house. Well, to cut things short, we were having a joke, and I pushed her into the nearby river, I killed her. But then, her stupid marking on her arm makes her come back to life, as they were going to use her as the masterminds replacement. After that, well, i made her life hard. Always beating her up. And I am glad!" Jess said. The others looked at her in shock, and then she went up to Zoe and threw her across the room.

"OW!" Zoe exclaimed. She put her hand towards her head and it came out covered in blood.

"You Bitch!" Dan shouted at Jessica. Zoe slumped her head back and fourth, and her V95ZOE6 mark started to fade. Then the Mastermind came in.

"Ah, where's V95 Jessica?" he questioned. Jessica looked shocked. The Mastermind wanted to kill Zoe himself, and Jess did it for him. He then looked towards the walls and saw Zoe dead.

"Jessica! What have you done?! I shall have to dispose of YOU!" He boomed.

"no no no, master I am sorry!" she said. Her apologies were cut short, as she then slumped to the ground, dead as well. The Mastermind then clicked his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ropes also came loose. Dan rushed up to Zoe, but she woke up.

"Zoe? How...?" Dan questioned.

"Everybody listen, it was all part of my plan. Tom didnt let me explain. I can never die, unless I get blown up. It was part of my plan that, Jessica would get 'Killed'- she cant die either. And she would let you all go. Now I suggest that we all go back to HQ to celebrate Life!" She suggested. Everyone was confused and all hurt, but they agreed to too.

**(Later that night, HQ party!)**

They were all having a great time! Tom admitted his feelings for Aneisha, and Dan kept on kissing Zoe. When Frank and Stella weren't there, of course. Frank and Stella never did turn up though! Figures. When the party was over, Aneisha and Tom went home together, (Dan and Zoe did seem suspicious- earlier on, Aneisha phoned her mum and said she was staying over at her friends) So It was just ZAN. As Tom and Aneisha liked to call them. Now- Because this is a T rated story, I wont put this in. Lets just say that there were 'Events' that night. Frank never came back, probably at Stellas. So, everyone, this is just love!

**( One month later)**

Zoe and Dan, Tom and Aneisha, and Frank and Stella were all together. Dan stayed at the MI9 HQ now with Zoe. Everything was normal.

Zoe woke up with a start, feeling sick. Every day for a week now, she was feeling sick in the mornings. She never was sick though. It made her think, she never gets sick. It was probs a really bad virus, but even she was smarter than that. She counted back the days that she was feeling like this... "Tuesday...Monday...Sunday." That would mean... Oh No! It couldn't be, could it? Still, her menstrual cycle wasn't clockwise, like it should've been.

Later that day, she went into town with Aneisha, who knew all about this. They made their way towards the Pharmacy. "Thanks Neish, I really appreciate it!" Zoe said.

"No problem, but If you really are, then what are you gonna do?!" Aneisha replied.  
"I know that we are only 17, but I am going to keep it, I would want it to have the life that I never had." Zoe replied.

"Ok, You know, if you need anything, just come to me!" Aneisha exclaimed. Zoe thanked her, went into the Pharmacy and came out of it, then she went straight back home.

-Ten Minutes after-

Ten minutes after she took the test, she looked at it, it was positive, and it wasn't a false test. When Zoe was made, she got told that if there was something wrong with her body, the outcome was always true the first time. Oh God...

-With Dan-

She came back into HQ, and went to Dans room, opposite from hers.

"Hey, Zo where were you? I was worried." Dan said to her.

"No, nothing...I have to tell you something" Zoe trailed off and stared into space.

"Zo? Whats wrong? What do you have to tell me?" asked Dan getting worried.

"I'm pregnant" Thats the only thing that Zoe could say. Dan looked shell shocked. Zoe thought that he was gonna leave her, but Dan did the opposite, he wrapped his arms around her. Then she started crying.

"Shhh... Its ok, I love you..." Dan said. And thats where she stayed in his arms.

**Sorry for quick ending, but I have BIG ideas for a sequel, and I really wanted it to end this way! Please review as it will help me actually make a sequel! XX**


End file.
